


Obedience

by BlankLiterature



Series: Drabble Cycle round 11 - Kinks [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dominance, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankLiterature/pseuds/BlankLiterature
Summary: Emma needs to succeed, and Regina finds a way to make sure that happens.





	

You tell her to strip and she does, not even a second of hesitation. You tell her to kneel and she does, just as readily. You tell her to pull her hair back and she does, tying it up in a ponytail. You step closer until you're standing right in front of her, spreading your legs just slightly.  Then you tell her to eat you out until you cum, and again she does without a ny second thoughts .  
That's how it works with you two: you give short, simple, easy-to-follow commands, that you know she'll have no trouble  executing ; and she does exactly as she's told. And you praise her, after each an d every one of them, making sure she knows she's doing a good job. That's what she needs, and you make sure that's what she gets out of it. She needs to succeed, to feel like she's doing right by you; so you make sure there's no way she can fail. She needs to feel like she's good enough, like she's worthy of praise and care and appreciation; so you make sure to show and tell her that she is, time and time again. She needs to feel the love and acceptance and reassurance and everything else she never got as a child. So you find ways to give that to her, as many times as she needs it. 


End file.
